<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蛇院少爷（性转） by Jayne14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693762">蛇院少爷（性转）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayne14/pseuds/Jayne14'>Jayne14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayne14/pseuds/Jayne14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung &amp; Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蛇院少爷（性转）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>@一味药材_</p><p>最近霍格沃茨学生中间有一个公认的事实————<br/>
或许你不是斯莱特林，但你一定知道朴志晟<br/>
01.<br/>
钟晨楽在九又四分之三站台上了车，这是钟晨楽第一次正式去霍格沃滋。<br/>
但不是为了求学，而是去当教授。<br/>
火车窗外的送信猫头鹰稀稀拉拉的飞过，钟晨楽推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，看来快到了。<br/>
02.<br/>
“朴志晟！我喜欢你，做我男朋友吧！”<br/>
朴志晟瞟了一眼面前撅嘴说话的信封，面无表情的绕过去：“连在我面前亲自说话的勇气都没有，你觉着我会喜欢你吗？”<br/>
李帝努一脸看戏的表情走在朴志晟旁边：“我说这周都第几个了？你连人面都没见到就拒绝，要是长的特别好看呢？”<br/>
朴志晟和李帝努走到教室门口，朴志晟手搭在门把上轻轻一推进到教室听到李帝努的话回过头挑着眉笑了一下：“那我一定拿下啊。”<br/>
教室里的几个女生见到这一幕更是倒吸了一口气，满眼的粉色小心心都要溢出来了。<br/>
朴志晟看到自己的魅力的效果甚好心满意足的和李帝怒找个座位坐下。嗯？换老师了？朴志晟看着讲台上带着黑框眼镜的女人，黑魔法防御课不都是tony老师上吗？又到了换仁的时候了？<br/>
屋里学生一个个进来，钟晨楽低头看了一下表，从椅子上站起来：“大家好，我是你们新的黑魔法防御课的教授，tony教授被调到了赫奇帕奇当副院长，所以把你们这届毕业班交给我带。”<br/>
“教授我们没见过你哎，您是新来的吗？”<br/>
“是，这是我在霍格沃茨上的第一节课，来，请大家把书打到第三章。”<br/>
朴志晟和李帝怒作为斯莱特林的孩子，家里都是纯血贵族。进霍格沃滋就是为了个文凭，其实在学校能学到的知识都从小就已经能运用的非常好了，所以一个在下面睡觉一个在下面肆无忌惮的看课外书的画面落在钟晨楽的眼里非常之不舒服。<br/>
“那位同学，叫一下你旁边的同学。”<br/>
朴志晟正看书看的起劲儿，教室里突然安静下来抬头看到新女老师眼神正落在自己身上，用手指了指自己——<br/>
“我？”<br/>
“嗯，叫一下你旁边的同学让他别睡了。”钟晨楽用魔杖指着正在睡觉的李帝怒对朴志晟说。<br/>
“别了吧，这位学生昨天晚上复习到半夜才睡觉，您这么美丽一定会体谅他的是吧？”朴志晟说谎话真是脸不红心不跳，甚至还给了钟晨楽一个wink。<br/>
钟晨楽看着这个显然长的很帅气但同时没个正形的男生，心里暗暗叹气，完了，摊上了个难缠的笑面虎。而且这只小老虎一看这身材这脸蛋儿一看就很贵，看来是斯莱特林没跑了。<br/>
“你，叫什么名字，下课来我办公室一趟，斯莱特林扣5分。”<br/>
03.<br/>
李帝怒睁开眼睛醒的时候旁边已经没了朴志晟的身影，正疑惑着，看到坐在前桌扭过身子看自己睡觉而现在被发现满脸通红眼睛不知道该往哪看的林川，眉头一皱：“朴志晟呢？”<br/>
林川听李帝怒主动跟自己说话马上笑起来：“他被教授叫走了。”<br/>
“哦。”李帝怒从桌面上撑起来伸了个懒腰收拾收拾桌面上的教材，正巧同院的罗渽民来找自己去吃饭，看了一眼林川就走了。<br/>
林川看着面前瞬间空落落的座位心情慢慢低落下去。<br/>
罗渽民把手搭在李帝怒肩上：“哟，我都看到了，那个女生是谁啊？人家看你的眼神都甜出蜜了。”<br/>
李帝怒抬手把罗渽民的手打下去：“没谁。”<br/>
04.<br/>
“你黑魔法防御术学的怎么样。”钟晨楽坐在办公椅上看着桌子对面站着也没站直的朴志晟问道。<br/>
“还好吧，不过跟老师您比肯定是不行的。”<br/>
朴志晟从一进来就没个正形，钟晨楽看着镇定其实心里早就已经抓狂了，完了，这年轻气盛的小男生最难管了，这可是门学问，不能硬来。<br/>
“我知道你们斯莱特林的学生都有较好的底子，但是会也要遵守课堂纪律，既然你比一般同学会的多，那你来当我助教吧，我给你加学分，平时没事来我这做做实验。”钟晨楽是懂了这男孩必须得顺毛摸，要不触到逆鳞教育效果反而不好。<br/>
朴志晟面上还是吊儿郎当的样子，但心里也踹了个疑惑，这新来的老师怎么脾气这么好？按常理来说不应该给我臭骂一顿然后给我停课吗？怎么不给我停课！我不想上课！不过嘴里还是说着：<br/>
 <br/>
“是吗，那我荣幸之至。”<br/>
05.<br/>
钟晨楽上了一个月课也摸透了整个班的学生的习性，尤其是朴志晟的，这男孩虽然看着像个不着四六的贵族公子哥儿，但是做事情还是非常专注有毅力的，尤其是脑子非常聪明，一点就透。是那种天天上课不听课却能次次考试都是O的孩子，连他的赫敏前辈都得甘拜下风。<br/>
“把这次关于怎样认识黑魔法的论文发下去吧，我在上面已经做好了语音批改。”钟晨楽和林川边说话走进办公室，看到朴志晟正两只脚翘在办公桌上看书，听到门响抬头看到钟晨楽斜嘴笑了一下。钟晨楽看惯了朴志晟没学生的样子，轻轻瞪了一下然后脚步停在了门口，对着45度角门外的林川交代：“对了，别忘了把论文给李帝努的时候告诉他让他下次别忘了署名，要不你又得挨个对名字找。”<br/>
“没事老师，那我先走了。”<br/>
“嗯，拜拜。”<br/>
钟晨楽把门带上，伸手指着朴志晟的脚：“跟你说过多少次了，给我把脚放下来。”<br/>
朴志晟闻言利索地把脚放下来，从椅子上一下子站起来走到钟晨楽身边弯下腰让自己视线和钟晨楽平行：“不是说我这回论文写得好有奖励的吗？不能说话不算话哦老师～”<br/>
钟晨楽看着面前骤然出现的朴志晟的脸感叹朴志晟的脸是真小，鼻子是真好看，下颚线像是雕刻出来的，真他娘的让人羡慕嫉妒恨。“你想要什么？别太贵啊。”“我嘛～我想想。”<br/>
06.<br/>
酒吧舞池里钟晨楽在和朋友尽情挥舞着身体，今天是郑在玹的生日，大家一起来霍格沃茨最火的夜店H.park庆祝，钟晨楽在酒过三巡过后成功high了起来，拉着悠太就进了舞池，说什么都要和悠太跳一支舞。悠太的被钟晨楽拉着大力度的扯着也只是温柔地看看钟晨楽high。<br/>
昏暗闪烁的灯光照在坐在后面高卡里的朴志晟，朴志晟的眼神落在舞池里舞动奇迹的钟晨楽身上，光斑在朴志晟脸上游走，看不起到底是什么表情。<br/>
钟晨楽又玩了几圈骰子，成功地被灌了几杯酒，弹了几个人脑瓜崩儿，然后打算带着有点晕乎的脑袋见好就收看他们厮杀，于是和坐着的众人招呼一声就往洗手间走去醒醒酒。<br/>
刚洗完手打开洗手间的门，钟晨楽就看见穿着黑衬衫的朴志晟站在门口：“哎？你怎么在这？”话还没说完就被朴志晟拽进了厕所。“这是女厕所！”<br/>
朴志晟离钟晨楽太近了，能清晰的闻到钟晨楽身上的黄油啤酒味还有让人心乱的香水味：“我知道。”<br/>
“你怎么进来的？你到岁数了吗？是不是门口的没查ID！来来来，我送你回家。”说着拉着朴志晟的手就要往外走。<br/>
“你别动！”朴志晟的力气显然比钟晨楽大太多了“外面有人，你听。”钟晨楽侧耳听了一下果然有两个女生在往这边走，马上就要推门进来了。朴志晟马上反应过来拉着还在愣神的钟晨楽转身进了隔间把门锁上。<br/>
钟晨楽-怎么次次都是我被拉着跑啊！难道我是面团捏的吗？<br/>
狭小的隔间里朴志晟和钟晨楽的身体紧紧地贴在一起，钟晨楽能感受到隔着薄薄的布料朴志晟滚烫的体温，钟晨楽略显窘迫地转过头却不想朴志晟鼻尖呼出的热气系数打在钟晨楽的耳后，更是引起钟晨楽身体上一阵战栗。过了好一会儿，就在钟晨楽脖子都要僵了的时候两个女人补完妆出去了。钟晨楽赶紧把手放在隔间门锁上打算出去，还没等拉开门锁朴志晟手马上覆了上来阻止了钟晨楽的动作。<br/>
“你干嘛，松手！”<br/>
“刚才和你跳舞的男人是谁？”朴志晟低头看着被圈在怀里的钟晨楽眼睛里露出了不明的色彩。<br/>
钟晨楽这么聪明一瞬间就读懂了朴志晟眼神中的不明色彩——<br/>
占有欲<br/>
原来一直把他当小孩看，没想到这么近距离的看才发现男孩已经是一米八的成熟男人了，宽厚的肩膀下是练的健壮的手臂肌肉，喉结随着说话在上下摆动，果然是亚当的苹果，看着就像一个跳动的欲望。<br/>
“和你有什么关系？”<br/>
朴志晟不怒反笑：“老师不乖哦，志晟可是终于想好要什么礼物了呢。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“老师你啊。”朴志晟说完便对着钟晨楽的嘴吻了下去。<br/>
“唔”朴志晟的嘴唇顺着钟晨楽的唇线一点点描绘着，一路深进，意到浓时朴志晟像小兽一样咬着钟晨楽的嘴唇，轻轻的牵动着痛觉神经反而激发了更大的感官刺激，钟晨楽仿佛看见朴志晟的身后有一条漂亮的银色眼镜蛇，钟晨楽在朴志晟舌头伸进来的一瞬间终于失去了理智。<br/>
罗渽民看着上了好长时间厕所才回来的朴志晟：“你干嘛去了？这么长时间。啊对，我刚才好像看到钟晨楽教授了哎！”<br/>
朴志晟眼光落在满脸通红回到卡座的钟晨楽：“喂猫。”<br/>
07.<br/>
这几天钟晨楽能躲朴志晟就躲，能不见面就不见面。不过讲道理，自己也只比朴志晟大两岁，朴志晟严格来说是一个非常有魅力的男性，要不然也不会有这么多女学生倾心于他。之前把他当学生看待才能免遭与沦陷其中，可是朴志晟突然进攻性的行为让钟晨楽心里的感觉发生了翻天覆地的改变。钟晨楽打算没理好脑袋里胡乱搅在一起的思绪之前拒绝和朴志晟直接交流。<br/>
钟晨楽走到办公室门口停了下来，也不知道现在朴志晟在不在屋里，用魔杖对着自己下了一个隐身符，悄悄地推开门。门无声地开了个45度角，好像是被风吹开的一样。<br/>
钟晨楽环视了一圈没发现朴志晟的身影，松了一口气去掉了身上的隐身符，推开门进到屋里回身打算把门关上。<br/>
“老师好啊。”钟晨楽一回头就看见抱胸靠在门后的朴志晟吓得往后退了一步赶紧捂住心口顺气。<br/>
朴志晟脚一撑从墙上脱离一步一步靠近钟晨楽：“老师最近很忙啊，都和老师说不上话。”钟晨楽看着一点点往自己逼近的朴志晟慢慢往后退：“嗯……最近上课太忙了，占卜课的mary老师和魔药课的斯图尔特教授都要我去带几节课。”退几步没想到到了桌子边缘，高跟鞋磕在桌角上钟晨楽一个重心不稳就要仰过去。<br/>
朴志晟马上拉住钟晨楽在空中划过的手臂往自己的方向一拉稳住钟晨楽，看到钟晨楽站稳脚，嘴角一挑往前一使劲一手搂住钟晨楽的腰带一手撑在钟晨楽身后的办公桌上，一霎那朴志晟和钟晨楽的距离缩小到区区5厘米。<br/>
“朴志晟你干嘛！”钟晨楽甚至能看见朴志晟斯莱特林的学院袍下因为刚才大幅度动作露出的隐隐约约的锁骨，形状真好看啊我的天。<br/>
“我还想问问老师想干嘛呢？为什么一直躲着我。”<br/>
“我哪躲着你了，你别多想。”<br/>
“那老师的意思是也对我有意思吗？”我的话是这个意思吗？别乱理解啊小星同学。<br/>
门突然打开，一个拉文克劳的学生边翻着书边走进来：“钟晨楽教授，妖怪咒和击退咒怎么在《黑魔法防御指南》里找不见啊。”抬头看到被圈在怀里的钟晨楽和转过头的朴志晟一点也不善意的眼神，连忙说着对不起对不起把门带上了。学生把门带上才反应过来，那不是蛇院的朴志晟吗？<br/>
钟晨楽看到学生把门关上慌忙中用魔法从朴志晟怀里缩出来：“我去上课了。”<br/>
朴志晟看着钟晨楽慌乱逃走的背影，眯着眼回忆了一下刚才钟晨楽用的魔法那不是被禁用的黑魔法使用方法吗？钟晨楽你还有什么我没有发现<br/>
 <br/>
08.<br/>
 <br/>
夜<br/>
地下室中那堵湿乎乎的石墙中隐藏的石门中闪过一个人影。<br/>
钟晨楽把袍子后面的帽子扣到脑袋上，骑上最新的光轮90000向霍格沃茨城堡的西面，那一大片阴森的树林飞去。<br/>
钟晨楽没在霍格沃茨读过书却对魔法融会贯通甚至有资格来到这里教学可不是因为天赋异禀，是因为钟晨楽是德姆斯特朗魔法学校的优秀毕业生，是黑魔法的优秀使用者。虽然钟晨楽是德姆斯特朗魔法学校的学生，但是从未见过面的母亲是一名荣誉的斯莱特林，钟晨楽为此而来。<br/>
这片学生禁止去的树林是练习黑魔法的好地方，不会有人打扰。<br/>
不过钟晨楽收起光轮90000，看到朴志晟之后就知道看来这个地方不再是安静的地方了。<br/>
朴志晟站在比打人柳还要高大的树下，就这样和钟晨楽默默对视着，两人的眼神里都带着探究。朴志晟率先打破了凝固的空气：“老师来这里干嘛，多危险啊。”钟晨楽卸下了平时温和的面具，一挑剑眉：“都知道了还装什么。”朴志晟终于从黑暗的树荫里走出来：“老师不怕我说出去吗？”“你要是想说我怕是不会在这里看到你吧。”<br/>
朴志晟走到钟晨楽面前，手搭在钟晨楽的腰上，不带温度的手捏了捏钟晨楽腰上的软肉：“那小星这么懂事老师要不要给小星个奖励呢？”<br/>
钟晨楽现在是朴志晟从来没见过的样子，不是上课时温文尔雅的老师样子，也不是被调戏时的慌乱样子，冷但是诱惑，像一株在失乐园里用酒浇灌长大的美人樱。原来你的本来面目是这样啊钟晨楽。<br/>
钟晨楽抬头看向朴志晟，眼波流转，朴志晟觉得自己差点陷进这样的眼神里，钟晨楽把手环到朴志晟的脖子后面用力一拉，朴志晟的脸瞬间发大：“这回老师可不会把主动权让给你了哦。”<br/>
说完钟晨楽就把嘴唇贴了上去，朴志晟感受到嘴唇上温热的触感满意一笑搂住钟晨楽的腰更热烈的回应她，两人唇齿之间交换着欲望和侵略，两个人像在打一场温柔的战役，互不相让，都想站在上风却只能防守。<br/>
钟晨楽骤然离开朴志晟的嘴唇，朴志晟正在疑惑为什么钟晨楽为什么这么做的时候，钟晨楽冲朴志晟邪魅一笑跳到朴志晟身上，双腿环住朴志晟的腰，朴志晟在钟晨楽跳上来的瞬间连忙拖住钟晨楽的屁股。钟晨楽手指插到朴志晟蓬松的黑发中汲取着朴志晟嘴里的空气，身下能感受到朴志晟越来越火热的部位，使坏地扭了两下屁股。朴志晟感受到钟晨楽不怀好意的挑逗，身下一紧，泄愤似的把钟晨楽靠在树上更加用力地吻着钟晨楽，手顺着裙子的下摆摸了上去，划过腰引起钟晨楽一阵战栗然后解开背后的卡扣握住浑圆。<br/>
只有树上的乌鸦看到了放肆一晚的两人<br/>
————————————————<br/>
“霍格沃茨不是不允许黑魔法吗？你就这样瞒着？”<br/>
“我可是斯莱特林，冷血精明和明哲保身才是我的特性。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>